narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) jest shinobim z Konohagakure, członkiem klanu Hatake, wychowawca głównych bohaterów serii: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno. Hiruzen Sarutobi, mianował go na Jōnina Nadzorującego. Kakashi wraz z Rin i Obito należał do Drużyny Minato. Znany jako Kakashi z Sharingan (写 輪 眼 の カ カ シ, Sharingan no Kakashi), jest najbardziej utalentowanym shinobi z Konohy. Należał do ANBU, którego swego czasu był przywódcą. Po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi został mianowany przez Tsunade na Szóstego Hokage Konohagakure. Osobowość Wygląd Kakashi bez maski.png|right|thumb|159px|Kakashi bez maski.png|Kakashi bez maski. Kakashi jest podobny do ojca, są często myleni ze sobą; ma skrzywione, kolczaste, srebrne włosy, ciemne, szare oczy. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, jego lewe oko zostało uszkodzone, zostawiając bliznę. Oko zostało zastąpione przez Sharingana, które nadal zakrywa ochraniaczem na czoło. To, w połączeniu z maską zakrywa dolną część twarzy. Niektórzy próbowali wyobraznić sobie jak wygląda bez maski. W nielicznych przypadkach ukazuje swoją twarz, on ukazuje się przystojny. Kakashi w seriach.png|Kakashi w seriach. Wygląd Kakashiego.png|Kakashi w filmie Ostatni. Kakashi jako Hokage..png|Kakashi jako Hokage. Kakashi nosi standardowy uniform Konohy przez większość serii I i II; kamizelkę shinobi, granatowe spodnie i koszulę z długim rękawem. Również nosi rękawiczki bez palców z metalowymi płytkami. Jego pojawienie się w dużej mierze pozostaje taka sama po Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, z wyjątkiem czerwonej opaski na lewym bicepsie, buty zamiast sandałów i przeprojektowana kamizelka shinobi Konohy. Kanji "六 火" jest napisane na plecach, oznaczając swoje stanowsko Hokage. Na oficjalnych okazach nosi strój Hokage; tradycyjne nakrycie głowy i haori; wraz z czerwonym kimono na całej długości powiązane z długią białego skrzydła. Napisany pionowo na tyle części płaszcza, Kakashi ma kanji Szósty Hokage (六 代 目 火影, Rokudaime Hokage). Kakashi podczas trzeciej wojny shinobi.png|Kakashi podczas trzeciej wojny shinobi. Kakashi na początku i końcu kariery w ANBU.png|Kakashi na początku i końcu kariery w ANBU. Przed pierwszą serią, Kakashi nosił różne stroje. Jednym z najbardziej powszechnych z nich jest to, co miał podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi; czarna koszulka z białymi paskami w środku rękawów, dodatkowe ponad ramionami, metalowe ochraniacze ramion, skórzane pasy wokół pleców i klatce piersiowej, i ciemne spodnie. Przed zniszczeniem Hakkō Chakura Tō trzymał w uchwycie na środku pleców. W wątku ANBU Kakashi: Shinobi, który żyje w ciemności, miał prosto niebieski, kolorze z szarą kamizelką shinobi, przywiązany do sandałów, ochrony ramion i rękawiczek. Jego twarz przypominała maskę ANBU psa z czerwonymi i czarnymi znaczeniami wokół oczu, po bokach i ust. Umiejętności Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Inteligencja Historia Przeszłość Wczesne Życie W młodym wieku stracił matkę co sprawiło lepsze relacje z ojcem. Sakumo był znany na całym świecie, który uratował Konohę; Kakashi bardzo szanował ojca. Podczas jednej misji, Kakashi wstąpił do akademii, Sakumo podjął decyzję, aby uratować życie kolegów, zamiast zakończenia zadania. Niepowodzenie misji miała katastrofalne skutki dla Kraju Ognia, powodując nienawiść u mieszkańców Konohy, w tym kolegów z drużyny. Zhańbiony, Sakumo popełnił samobójstwo. Widząc. co jego ojciec przeszedł i zdeterminowany, aby nie popełnić tych samych błędów, Kakashi postanowił, że będzie ściśle przestrzegał kodeksu shinobi, żeby nie skończył jak jego ojciec. W akademii, Kakashi zdobył najwyższe oceny, zyskując uznanie jako cudowne i najlepsze z pokolenia. Ostatecznie stał się bardzo popularny pośród swoich rówieśników. W wieku 5 lat ukończył akademię. Po zostaniu geninem, on, Rin Nohara i Obito Uchiha pod przewodnictwem Minato Namikaze tworzą drużynę. W anime, Minato dał drużynie test z dzwoneczkami. Trzecia Wojna Shinobi Kariera ANBU Prolog — Kraj Fal Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę Poszukiwania Tsunade Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Tropienia Mizukiego Misja Eksterminacji Przeklętego Wojownika Misja Pomocy Sunagakure Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Ratowania Kazekage Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Moc Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Pusty Okres Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy Ostatni Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Epilog Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Boruto W Innych Mediach Filmy Starcie ninja w Krainie Śniegu Legenda kamienia Gelel Panika zwierząt na wyspie Mikazuki Film Więzi Wola Ognia nadal płonie Zaginiona Wieża Więzienie Krwi Droga do ninja Gry Tworzenie i Koncepcja Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Kakashi" oznacza "strach na wróble" (案 山 子), a jego nazwisko "Hatake" oznacza "pole uprawne / pole" (畑), więc jego imię oznacza "strach na wróble na polu" (畑 案 山 子). * Kakashi znalazł się w pierwszej trójce wszystkich ankiet popularności Naruto. * W Live Spectacle Naruto rolę Kakashiego grał Yūki Kimisawa. * Kawałki Kakashiego z filmu "Pierrot" Settei pokazują, że ma on 140 cm w filmie Naruto Shippūdena "Zaginiona Wieża", 148 cm podczas Kakashi Gaiden i 168 cm podczas ataku "Ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego". * Według databook (ów): ** Hobby Kakashiego to czytanie (seria Icha Icha). ** Kakashi chce walczyć z Minato Namikaze. ** Ulubione potrawy Kakashiego to smażone w soli zupa z miso i bakłażanem, a najmniej ulubionymi są smażone lub słodkie. ** Kakashi ukończył łącznie 1141 oficjalnych misji: 197 ranga D, 190 ranga C, 414 ranga B, 298 ranga A, 42 ranga S. ** Ulubionym słowem Kakashiego jest "praca zespołowa" (チ ー ム ワ ー ク, Chīmuwāku). * Przydomek Kakashiego "... Sharingana" (写 輪 眼 の ..., Sharingan no ...) jest również w rękach Itachiego i Sasuke Uchiha. * Podczas filmu Zaginiona Wieża widzimy profil ninja Kakashiego w wieku 10 lat: chūnin, jego całkowite statystyki to 22,5: Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 3, Genjutsu 2, Inteligencja 4, Siła 1,5, Szybkość 3.5, Wytrzymałość 2, i Rzęczne Pieczęcie 3.5. Wykazano również, że jego całkowita misja ukończona w wieku 10 lat wynosiła 140: 48 rang D, 21 ranga C, 63 ranga B, 8 ranga A i 0 ranga S. * Według Rock Lee i przyjaciele, powodem, dla którego Kakashi nosi maskę, jest ukrywanie krwi wychodzącej z nosa za każdym razem, gdy czyta swoją książkę Icha Icha. Zazwyczaj jest to działający knebel, w którym pewne wypaczone postacie, takie jak Jiraiya (gdy widzą piękne kobiety nagie lub w bieliźnie) i Sakura (widząc nagich mężczyzn) cierpią na krwotok z nosa i upadają nieprzytomni, przypominając "historię starych żon". * Kakashi ma co najmniej dwie karty Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scrolls, z których jedna jest limitowana, a druga rzadka. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Hatake Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Korzeń Kategoria:ANBU Kategoria:Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi